The Youkai of Oz
by Magic Kaito
Summary: The girl, the pet, the Hanyou, the Houshi, the Cowardly Kitsune, the Wicked Miko of the West, and the mysterious Youkai. What more can I say? CHAPTER 9 UP!
1. Black and White

Posted: 8-6-04

The Youkai of Oz

AN: Hee hee hee! I don't own Inuyasha or The Wizard of Oz. Okay, I got that out of the way!  
  
I originally was going to do another musical first, but I was writing it in script format and then I found out that it wasn't allowed (oops), so I need some time to figure out what I'm going to do with it and figure out the best way to make it acceptable. I had this idea recently, but I was going to do it after my other one, and I figured that this would be easier to put into story format since it originally was one. Also, this is a much better known story than my other one. But since I still plan on posting it (after I'm done with this one), I won't say anymore about my other one! I hope you get as much of a kick out of this as I do!  
  
Oh, now for some real notes. If it's in _italics_, it's singing. In Japan, "r" and "l" are technically the same letter, and for some reason I like "Kilala" better than "Kirara," so I'll be using that spelling. And if I offend anyone from Kansas, I'm sorry. I'm just making fun of how they make it out to be in the movie. My other musical takes place in my state (if you know where I live and you know of that musical, you've figured it out by now), and I'm being cruel to it, so this is nothing. Also, I really like The Wizard of Oz; it's a very good musical, but I'm trying to be funny, so don't get mad if it seems like I'm making fun of it, okay? Here goes!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Part 1: Black and White

It was a beautiful day in Kansas. Well, as beautiful as things can be in a land where things are black and white and the only remotely interesting things that come from it are sunflowers and Bob Dole. Of course, the crops were all dying, dust was blowing everywhere, and nobody seemed to be doing much work, since it apparently was the Great Depression.  
  
A young girl went running down the path toward one of the three farms that still existed. In her arms she held a small animal that sort of looked like a cat, but not quite. She kept on running until she made it inside of the main house of the complex. She quickly closed the door behind her and stopped to catch her breath.  
  
"And what did you do this time?" a woman asked, coming toward the door and scaring the girl half to death.  
  
"Oh! Hello, Aunt Kagura! I was just... um..."  
  
"Sango, if you're in trouble again, I'm not bailing you out," Kagura interrupted. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing happened!" she replied.  
  
"You're lucky I'm letting you live here. I could very easily throw you out on the street, and then what would you do?"  
  
"Be happy and maybe have some fun?" Sango answered sarcastically.  
  
"Tell me what happened and maybe I'll think about assisting you."  
  
"Well, um, you see, Kilala sort of got away from me, and she was chasing a butterfly, and she accidently scratched..."  
  
Just then, the telephone rang.  
  
Kagura sighed. "I suppose I'm about to hear all about it from your stupid little pet's victim, aren't I? Now, get out of my sight before I tell whoever it is that you're home."  
  
Sango stomped back out the door, muttering something about stupid relatives and getting out of this dump. She made her way over to the barn and sat on the edge of the chicken pen. She set down Kilala.  
  
"You really need to be more careful," she said with a sigh. "If you don't stop getting in trouble, I'm not going to be able to talk your way out it anymore."  
  
"What'd you do this time?" a man said with a laugh.  
  
"Shut up, Inuyasha," she replied, still staring at her pet.  
  
"You need to look after that thing more carefully," Inuyasha continued as he and two other guys walked over toward her. "We're too busy taking care of the other animals to bother with that."  
  
"What other animals?" one of the others said. "All we have are chickens."  
  
"Put a sock in it, Miroku!" Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"I'm just saying that if we had to, it would be very possible for us to keep an eye on Kilala, as well. You're just too much of an idiot to understand that."  
  
"What'd ya say, you heartless little..."  
  
"Why don't you both be quiet!" the third said. "Sango looks depressed! We should be nicer to her!"  
  
"You're right, Shippo," Miroku replied. "What happened today?"  
  
"Well," Sango answered, rocking herself back and forth on the fence, "I was walking along with Kilala, and she saw a butterfly, and she wanted to follow it, so she did, and then..."  
  
Just then, Sango lost her balance and fell backwards into the coop.  
  
"Oh no!!!" Shippo exclaimed, running around and waving his arms in the air. "Sango's in trouble!!! Somebody help her!!!"  
  
"Calm down, Shorty, it's only chickens!" Inuyasha said, giving him a strange look. "You're the only bothersome chicken around here."  
  
"Come on, chickens can be very dangerous when provoked!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Sango had finally pulled herself up and had jump over the fence. "Thanks for helping me out there, guys," she said sarcastically. "It really didn't hurt to fall flat on my back and have three chickens walk over my face."  
  
"Sorry, I thought you could handle it," Miroku replied, looking a little nervous.  
  
"I told you that chickens are dangerous!" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
"Will you shut up!" Inuyasha replied. "Come on, we have to feed the chickens, and I don't mean Shippo."  
  
"Watch what you're saying, stupid!"  
  
"Would you both stop fighting?" Miroku said.  
  
"What do you know?" Inuyasha retorted. "You don't care about anything!"  
  
"Yes I do," he answered. "I just..."  
  
By this point, Sango had all ready walked away from the bickering and sat down on a wheelbarrow, which she felt would be much safer than a fence. Kilala jumped into her lap and she sighed once again as she began to stroke her soft fur.  
  
"Oh, Kilala," she began, staring blankly into the distance, "I wish there was somewhere we could go where people wouldn't bother us or be annoying. A place where everything is growing and is in color and people actually like me...  
_Somewhere through the well  
Far away  
There's a land that I'd like to get to  
Sometime soon, like today  
Somewhere through the well  
People are kind  
And they don't pester you to  
Tell them what's on your mind  
Someday I'll fall into the..."_  
  
"SANGO!!!!!"  
  
"Oh no," she murmured wrapping her arms around Kilala. "What does Aunt Kagura want?"  
  
"Get in here NOW!!!!!"  
  
Sango stood up and scurried into the house. "Yes, Kagura?"  
  
Kagura looked very annoyed. "Talk to her and get this over with," she said, gesturing toward the lady who stood by the front door scowling.  
  
"K-Kikyo!" Sango exclaimed, grabbing Kilala tighter, which caused her to fidget from lack of oxygen.  
  
"Don't you 'Kikyo' me, you insolent little wench!" Kikyo replied, storming up to her. "Give me that pet of your, now!!!"  
  
"Why?" Sango quickly answered, taking a step back.  
  
"Because that little monster scratched me, that's why!" she said, coming face to face with Sango. "That thing almost made me bleed!! I'm taking it to the Animal Control center, and they'll take care of this savage creature!!!"  
  
"Kilala is not savage!" Sango retorted. "She was just chasing a butterfly, and you happened to get in her way."  
  
"I am never in anyone's way! People are in my way, and this thing has got to go!" she exclaimed, reaching for the cat-like animal.  
  
"Keep your hands off her!" Sango cried, pulling back. "Kilala would never hurt a fly, and you know that, right, Aunt Kagura?"  
  
"I don't care," Kagura answered. "As long as all of you get out of my sight sometime soon, I'll be fine with it."  
  
"Well, I'm not leaving until that girl gives me that animal," Kikyo replied, pointing toward where Sango stood. However, she wasn't standing there anymore.  
  
"Sango?! Where are you!!!" Kagura exclaimed.  
  
However, Sango was all ready half way off the property, running and holding Kilala as hard as she could, but not asphyxiating her. She hoped that no one was following her, and was pretty sure that none of the others would pay any heed to her leaving.  
  
"Hey, Sango, where are you going?!" she heard Miroku yell, but this made her run faster.  
  
"We have to get away, Kilala," she said. "We'll find some place where no one will ever bother us again!"  
  
She kept on running, and completely lost track of how far she had gone. As her adrenaline start running short and she began to realize just how tired she was, she stopped a strange trailer on the side of the road. There were some words painted on the side of it, "Traveler of the World; Naraku."  
  
"He travels the world, huh?" Sango said to herself. "Maybe I could go with him and get out of here!" She carefully went in the door.  
  
It was slightly dark inside of the wagon. A strange looking man sat in one of the corners, looking very bored. "What do you want?" he grunted, surprising her.  
  
"Oh, um, well, I saw your sign, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I traveled the world with you."  
  
He laughed a little. "And why would I let you do that?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't be too much trouble, and I really want to get away from this place, so I thought..."  
  
"Look, little girl," he began.  
  
"I'm sixteen," she interrupted.  
  
"Whatever. All I'm saying is that I travel alone. Beside, you'll come to realize that your home isn't as bad as you think it is."  
  
"Uh, yeah, it actually is."  
  
"Just get out of my sight," Naraku said, turning his head. "Anyway, the weather's getting bad. You might want to find adequate shelter soon."  
  
It was just then that Sango noticed that the wind had picked up greatly, and a roll of thunder sounded in the distance. "Man, I'd better get home," she said to herself, stepping outside and bracing herself from getting blown over. "At least we have a cellar."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I think I'll stop there for now. I'll have the next part up shortly, so if you like it, let me know!!!


	2. The Land of the Pipsqueaks

Part 2: The Land of the Pipsqueaks

AN: Guess what I still don't own? Inuyasha and The Wizard of Oz!! Are you surprised? You shouldn't be. Sillies.

(Looks nervous) Um, Hiraku? Yeah, I'm really sorry if it seems like I'm bashing Kikyo, but this is just how the overall idea of this came to me. I will admit that I really don't like her, but I would kind of feel bad posting something bashing her, especially because there's a character that I like on another show that tends to get that treatment. I've always liked the character she's playing in this, anyway. Frankly, I'm kind of trying to poke fun at everything in this, and if what I'm doing to Kikyo stands out to you in a negative way, I'm very sorry. I'm just using both stories to crack jokes at the other, but that's how parodies work, you know?

I'm just doing this as I feel like it. So, there may be a few things I leave out or something, but that's just how I'm writing it, okay? Okay! Oh, and I might have an Inuyasha spoiler or two (I read the manga online, and the site is like four days behind Japan, if that tells you anything). So don't get mad if in my insanity, I accidently ruin something for you!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sango?!" Kagura called as the wind and rain whipped around her.

"Sango, where are you?!"

"I saw her running off," Miroku confessed. "I didn't know what was going on, so I didn't try to stop her."

"Well, we can't worry about that now," Inuyasha growled. "We need to figure out where she is."

"Oh no!!!!!!" Shippo exclaimed, running toward them.

"What's wrong now?"

"It's a twister!" Shippo replied in fear. "It's heading right toward us! We need to take shelter now!"

"You mean a tornado?" Inuyasha said unenthusiastically.

"He's right," Kagura said, looking off in the distance. "Come on, let's go!"

They ran to doors set in the ground and started going inside.

"Wait a minute, what about Sango?" Miroku asked, looking around the storm ridden landscape.

"We don't have time for that!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yeah, and anyway, I really don't care," Kagura said, pulling Miroku in and shutting the doors.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aunt Kagura?!" Sango exclaimed. "Where are you?! I'm back!!!"  
She looked around at the empty farm, the rain stinging her face and the tornado coming ever closer. She ran over to the cellar and tried to open the doors.

"Hey, let us in!" she cried, still holding Kilala with one hand.

"Nope, too late!" Kagura answered from behind the doors.

"Oh, come on! Let her in!" three other voices said.

"No!!!"

"Fine!" Sango replied angrily. "See if I care? I hope the twister hits you guys and totally misses the house, where I'll be!!!"

She stomped inside and closed the door as well as she could. Windows were beginning to break from the changes in pressure, and she took Kilala back into her bedroom.

"I hope we'll be safe here," she mumbled, looking out the window to see if she could still see the tornado.

Suddenly, the glass broke, and a piece of wood from the edges hit her on the head and she remembered nothing more.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango awoke suddenly and looked around. Her head didn't hurt for some reason, although the wind was still howling outside. She went to the window and looked outside, Kilala once again in her arms.

However, outside was no more. All she saw was a whirling vortex of debris. "We must be inside the tornado," she said. "Wow, what are the odds?"

The house was now obviously spinning around, and she fell backwards onto the bed as the house started to fall down. She held onto Kilala tightly as the speed increased and they hit the ground with a thud.

She stood up and headed to the outside door. "It's a miracle that we survived," Sango said, opening the door and looking at the land in shock.

Everything was in bright, vivid color. Birds were singing, plants were growing, and the air was clean and fresh. Sango stepped outside, incredibly surprised. She looked at all of the strange buildings and wildlife in awe.

"Kilala," she mumbled, "I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore."

Just then, she noticed an arrow wrapped in pink light shooting toward her. She was too scared to move away, although Kilala struggled to get free. However, the arrow hit the ground in front of her, and the light spread out in a strange blast.

Standing where the arrow had been was a young woman in a long sleeved white shirt with a green collar and a red tie with a matching green miniskirt. She looked kind of flustered. "Wow, that was a weird way to travel," she muttered, making sure she was standing on the ground.

"Who are you?" Sango asked, slowly beginning to back away.

"Oh, right!" the girl exclaimed. "I'm supposed to ask you if you're a good miko or a bad miko!"

"What?"

"Are you a good miko or a bad miko?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a miko at all. I'm just a normal girl from Kansas."

"Where's that?"

"You know, I'm actually used to that question..."

"Well, I was just asking you, because the Pipsqueaks wanted to know what kind of girl killed the Wicked Miko of the East."

"I did what?!" Sango exclaimed, looking back toward the house and seeing a pair of legs sticking out from underneath it. "Oh no!!! I'm so sorry!"

"No, no! It's fine! I just said she was wicked, didn't I? Only a very powerful miko could have killed her off, so the Pipsqueaks just wanted to know if you were a good one or a bad one."

"I all ready said that I'm not a miko! My name's Sango! Aren't mikos really freaky and talk to spirits and stuff?"

"Um," the lady replied, "I'm a miko."

"That makes sense," Sango said after a moment, Kilala finally getting free of her grasp and going over to smell the strange flowers.

"I am Kagome, the Good Miko of the North," she continued, ignoring her comment. "And you have just done us all a great favor by destroying Tsubaki, the Wicked Miko of the East!"

"But if you're a miko, why didn't you just take care of her?" Sango asked.

"I have to keep up the whole "Good" image. Since you're new, you could get away with saying you're good even though you killed her, but the Pipsqueaks could never look at me the same way again if I had done it."

"Who are the Pipsqueaks?"

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed, realizing what she hadn't said. "The Pipsqueaks are the people who inhabit this land. They're very excitable, but I don't know where they went off to.  
_Come on, get out here, don't be a slowpoke!  
It's thanks to this girl that Tsubaki has croaked!"_

Suddenly, six very short people came walking toward them.

"There they are!" Kagome said happily.

"There are only six?" Sango commented. "This city is huge!"

"Yeah, well, they don't have much to do, so they just build things."

By this point, they had reached the two of them, mostly looking very excited. "Did you kill the miko?" one asked.

"Yes, I did. I'm very sorry..."

"YIPEEE!!!!" they all exclaimed, and four of them started dancing around each other. Sango stepped away, looking very scared, and Kilala leapt back up into her arms.

_"Woo hoo, the miko's dead!  
Which miko? The bad miko!  
Woo hoo, the wicked miko's dead!"  
_

"They're celebrating because somebody died?" Sango said, looking very disturbed.

"Yeah, well she was pretty bad," Kagome replied.

Just then, the smallest one hopped up to her. "Hello," he said happily. "I'm Myoga, the leader of the Pipsqueaks. We're just going to have our expert check out the miko to make sure she's kicked the bucket!"

Just then, one of the others came walking, or it seemed more like floating, back to the others. He was one of the two that really wasn't showing any emotion at all during this whole thing.

"What's the word, Hakudoushi?" Myoga asked.

"Yep, she's dead." he said.

"You mean like you are now?" Kagome said with a slight laugh.

"Shut up."

The rest of the Pipsqueaks (except for the other that didn't show much emotion) leapt into the air in excitement.

"Let the joyous news be spread, the wicked old miko at last is dead!" Kagome exclaimed.

_"Woo hoo, the miko's..."_

"Please don't sing like that anymore," Sango interrupted, looking very uncomfortable.

Suddenly the Pipsqueaks lined up and started talking to her. "I am Rin!" one excited girl said. "I am the representative of the Candy Sector of Pipsqueak Town! Here, have a mint!"

She placed a small dinner mint in Sango's hand. "Gee, thanks," she said very unenthusiastically.

"I'm Sota," the first one to ever speak said. "I don't do anything around here! Except build stuff."

"I'm Kanna," the other that didn't show any emotion mentioned before falling silent.

"And I'm Jaken," the last said. "I can finally leave this place and find..."

"No you can't!" Myoga exclaimed. "We Pipsqueaks have to stick together!"

Jaken grumbled for a moment.

"So, let's get back to..." Myoga began, but was suddenly interrupted by an explosion of red light and smoke. The Pipsqueaks all ran for cover, while Kagome, Sango, and Kilala stood staring at the source of the blast.

Another young woman stood there, this one wearing a white top, red pants, and long, black hair in a ponytail, although two strands were mostly out of it. She looked around the village wearing a scowl until she saw the Wicked Miko of the East's legs sticking out from under the house.

"Who killed Tsubaki?!" she exclaimed. "I'm the only person allowed to kill around here! And I clearly stated last time that she was next on my list! Who did this?!"

"W-who is that?" Sango whispered to Kagome.

"Oh, that's the Wicked Miko of the West," she answered. "She's ten time more bi-"

"Well, look at this!" the Wicked Miko of the West interrupted. "It's goody-goody Kagome of the North! And who's this stupid looking creature beside you?"

"Kilala is not stupid!" Sango exclaimed.

"Um, I think she was talking about you, Sango," Kagome said.

"Huh?!"

"You killed her, didn't you?!" the miko exclaimed, walking straight up to Sango. "The first rule you need to know about being here is that what I say goes, and I said that I got to kill Tsubaki! How dare you take my glory! I ought to kill you instead..."

"Hey, why did you want to kill her in the first place?" Kagome interrupted, with a strange smile on her face.

"I don't know, it sounded like fun," the Wicked Miko of the West replied.

"Wasn't there anything else you wanted?"

"Oh yes! The Sacred Jewel she always wore! I could become all powerful with that..."

They all looked over at the corpse of the Wicked Miko of the East, only to watch it disintegrate in front of their eyes.

"...Yuck," Sango said, watching the ashes blow away.

"Where's the jewel!!!" the Wicked Miko of the West exclaimed. "It should have sustained her body!"

"It's over here," Kagome said, pointing to Sango's neck and revealing that she was wearing a small pink sphere around her neck.

Sango stared at her in awe. "How'd you do that?"

"Give that to me!" the Wicked Miko exclaimed, running over and trying to grab the jewel. However, she was thrown back by a strange force field.

"Here it is, and here it will stay," Kagome commented.

"You stupid little..." she grumbled while getting back to her feet. "I may not have gotten what I wanted this time but someday..." She made her way back toward Sango and glared at her with utter hatred.

"...I'll get you, my pretty, and you're little... whatever that is, too!"

With that, she vanished in an aura of red light, laughing evilly. The Pipsqueaks slowly came out of their hiding places.

"So, what's the Miko of the South like?" Sango said, looking very worried.

"Oh, she's good, too," Kagome replied. "But, she's busy with seven warriors trying to summon a god." With that she started laughing.

"Get it?"

"Get what?"

"The joke!"

"What joke?"

"_Fushigi Yugi_?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind," Kagome said, sighing from the failure at her attempt to be funny. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," Sango replied. "I suppose I should try to get back home, even though our house is gone, and nobody likes me, and everything's in black and white..."

"Well," Kagome interrupted, "the only way to get out of this place is to visit the Youkai in Sapphire Town."

"The what?"

"The Youkai! He's a very powerful and mysterious person. He should be able to help you leave Oz."

"Is that were I am?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you that?" Kagome replied.

"No," Sango answered.

"Oh, well, you should go see the Youkai in Sapphire Town, anyway."

"And how do I get to Sapphire Town?"

"That's simple!" Kagome said with a laugh. "Just follow the Green Stone Path!"

"Follow the Green Stone Path?"

"Yes, follow the Green Stone Path!" Kagome repeated. The Pipsqueaks ran up around her.

_"Follow the Green Stone Path!  
Follow the Green Stone Path!  
Follow, follow, follow, follow..."_

"I get the point!" Sango exclaimed. "You guys don't have to sing it to me!"

"Well, you'd better get going," Kagome said, pushing her in the direction of the road. "Good luck! See you around!"

"Goodbye!" the Pipsqueaks squealed.

"Bye," Sango replied, pulling Kilala closer to her and walking briskly away. As she went she hear the Pipsqueaks once again singing behind her.

_"You're off to see the Youkai,  
The wonderful Youkai of Oz!  
We hear he is a really good Youkai,  
If ever a Youkai there was!  
If ever, oh ever a Youkai there was,  
The Youkai of Oz is one because Because, because, because, because, because!  
Because of the mysterious things he does!  
You're off to see the Youkai,  
The wonderful Youkai of Oz!"_

"I really wish they'd quit stating the obvious," Sango said as she and Kilala continued on down the Green Stone Path.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Okay, there's the next part! Please review and let me know what you think, and I'll get part three up, soon! It'll start getting better, trust me, cause I'm a little leery about it right now, to tell you the truth. Please review!!!


	3. The Hanyou

Posted: 8-13-04  
Last chapter posted: 8-9-04 (whoops)

Part 3: The Hanyou

AN: I'm still writing! You know, this has been a very easy story for me to write, mostly because it's a parody XP. I don't own either component of this take-off like thing, either, those being The Wizard of Oz and Inuyasha.

I'm glad you like it, Kato Shingetsu!! I sure hope you still like it, and that other people will read it and like it, too! (Sobs quietly from lack of reviews)

* * *

Sango had been making her way down the Green Stone Path for quite some time now. Kilala walked at her heels, eyeing the new landscape carefully. After a while of walking through lush fields and meadows outside of Pipsqueak Town, they entered a forest. It was a little bit darker and danker than woods usually are, but nothing too ominous. Suddenly, they came upon a fork in the road.

Sango sighed. "Great, we've been walking for all this time, and now we don't know which way is the one to Sapphire Town!" She stared at the road with her hands on her hips, trying to figure out which might be the one Kagome had sent her toward. Kilala sniffed around, trying to find some trace of a clue.

As she began to lose hope, she looked up at the first tree in the gap between the walkways and gasped. Pinned to it with an arrow was a strange looking boy. He wore all red, and had flowing silver hair. On top of his head were two cat-like ears, or maybe they were dog, she couldn't tell. Vines were wrapped around his body, and he had apparently been left there like that for quite some time.

"That poor creature," she muttered. "I wonder if got attacked or something while trying to find Sapphire Town?" She again started looking around the area to see what could be the correct direction.

"Let's not get into that," a voice suddenly said. Sango and Kilala looked up in surprise; the guy pinned to the tree was actually talking!

"Did... you just say something?" Sango asked, making sure she wasn't hearing things.

"Well, it wasn't the tree, moron," he replied, now opening his eyes and frowning at her. "You wanna do me a favor and get me down from here?"

"Do you know the way to Sapphire Town?" she asked, not totally trusting this person who by all rights should be dead.

"What?!" he exclaimed. "Why should I care about stupid Sapphire Town?! I'm stuck to a tree, for crying out loud!!! Get me down from here!!!" He struggled underneath the vines, but nothing else seemed to move.

"If I get you down, will you help me?"

"Why should I do that?"

"For one, I'll have just saved your life!" she retorted. "And two, there's a very powerful Youkai in Sapphire Town, and I need him to..."

"Did you just say a powerful Youkai?" the boy interrupted, looking at her inquisitively.

"Um, yes, but..."

"At last!" he cried, looking very happy. "I can go to this Youkai and have him change me from a pathetic Hanyou to a full blooded one like he is!"

Sango now looked very scared. He had to be kidding! A Hanyou? How was that even possible?

"So," she began slowly, not wanting to upset this thing any more than it all ready was, "if I get you down, will you come to Sapphire Town with me?" she asked, edging closer to him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he replied. "Just get this damn arrow out of me!"

"Hey, this is based off of a G-rated story!"

"Sorry..."

Sango carefully made her way up to the tree and slowly put her hand up to the arrow. She wrapped her hand around it in order to gently pull it out, however, when she had applied a light amount of force to it, it vanished in a strange, pink light.

"What just..." The Hanyou gave her a strange look. "Do you have the Scared Jewel or something?"

"Uh, yes, actually, I do."

"Well, that explains that," he said, suddenly breaking loose from the vines and causing Sango to fall backwards.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, frowning at him. "Why'd you do that?"

"I had to get out of there," he retorted. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be on my way."

"What about helping me get to Sapphire Town?" she replied, standing up and stomping over to where he stood.

"Like I care about that place. It's so stupid there!"

"But the Youkai..."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about him!" the Hanyou exclaimed, looking excited. "I can finally become a real youkai myself!"

"Maybe you should ask him to give you a brain," Sango commented, realizing his short term memory was obviously not the best.

"What's that supposed to mean, miko?" he retorted, glaring at her.

"I'm not a miko! Kagome of the North gave me this jewel when my house fell on the Wicked Miko of the East!"

He started laughing. "You did what?!"

"Look, can we just get moving?" she said, hoping this guy would get on the same track as her.

"Get moving to where?" he replied, causing her to hang her head.

"To Sapphire Town, you idiot!!!" she screamed. "That way the Youkai can give you a brain!"

"I don't need a brain, I need to be a full-blooded Youkai, wench!"

"My name is Sango."

"Look," he began, as music suddenly started playing, "I'd be stronger than a..."

He stopped and looked toward the sky. "I am NOT going to sing!" he exclaimed, and the music stopped as strangely as it had begun.

"Whatever," Sango said, motioning to Kilala to come over beside her. "Let's just get going."

"Fine," he growled, starting down the road to the right.

"Is that the way to Sapphire Town?" she asked, starting to follow him.

"How should I know?" he replied. "I've just seen a lot of people go this way!"

Sango sighed and hurried to catch up with him. "Well, let's hurry up, then."

"Why?"

"Well, _We're off to see the Youkai,  
The wonderful Youkai of Oz..."_

"What did I say about singing?" the Hanyou growled.

"Sorry," Sango replied, rolling her eyes and continuing down the Green Stone Path with her pet and her new companion.

* * *

AN: Yeah, that was a shorter one. It'll probably start being this short from now on. It's just how I'm writing it, so... yeah. Please review, I'll post the next part as soon as I can!


	4. The Houshi

Posted:8-18-04  
  
Part 4: The Houshi  
  
AN: Did I mention that this has been a really easy story for me to write? Because it has. If I wasn't working on other stories, I could probably do this fic in one day! Hee hee. Oh well, I still don't own Inuyasha or The Wizard of Oz.  
  
Due to a technical diffculty, all italicized parts(aka songs) in this chapter will be designated by # signs. Thank you.

* * *

Sango, Kilala, and the Hanyou were still walking down the Green Stone Path. "How long is this going to take?" the Hanyou complained. "We've been walking for hours now!"  
  
"Well, if I knew how far it was to Sapphire Town, I wouldn't have asked you to come with me, now would I?" Sango replied.  
  
"Yeah, well once I get there, I can become a full Youkai, so I would have gone, anyway."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want a brain instead?"  
  
"WILL YOU QUIT SAYING THAT?!!!!" the Hanyou screamed.  
  
Suddenly, Kilala stopped walking and growled slightly at something straight ahead, near where the road turned off. There were a few trees in the area and a small cottage, but Sango could see nothing in the shadows.  
  
"There's something in the forest," the Hanyou growled. "We'd better be careful." They walked slowly toward where the two had sensed a presence, and thankfully were not far from the road so they could easily get back on it.  
  
As they came amongst the trees, they noticed a figure standing a few yards away from the house. "What is that?" Sango asked, letting the Hanyou walk ahead of her in case it was dangerous.  
  
"I don't know," he replied. "It doesn't seem to be moving much, whatever it is."  
  
They came closer to the figure, which was now beginning to become clearer due to the slight recession of the shade. It appeared to be a young man, wearing a black robe with purple cloth. He held a staff, and he stood in place with his eyes closed, not seeming to move at all.  
  
"It's a boy," Sango commented, not as worried about being attacked and walking closer to him.  
  
"Looks like a houshi to me," the Hanyou said, still keeping his distance. Kilala crept up to him and began sniffing at his feet, looking confused.  
  
"I wonder why he's just standing here?" Sango said, walking up next to him and poking his shoulder. "Do you think he's alive?"  
  
"He smells alive to me," the Hanyou replied, striding up along the other side of the motionless Houshi. "Why would a dead guy be standing like this, anyway?"  
  
"Well, I don't know, this is a different land than I'm from and I thought anything was possible." Kilala had stopped sniffing, but still looked lost.  
  
They stared at him for a moment longer, and finally decided that he wasn't going to do anything any time soon.  
  
"So, what should we do with him?" Sango asked.  
  
"Just leave him here!" the Hanyou exclaimed. "What are we supposed to do, carry him around until he wakes up?"  
  
"Well, I just thought that if something was wrong with him, we should try to..."  
  
Sango suddenly stopped talking and made a very strange face. "What's your problem?" the Hanyou asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Sango still had wide eyes and grimace slightly. It was then that the Hanyou and Kilala's eyes turned to the Houshi's hand that was nearest to her. However, it was now feeling her bottom.  
  
She turned and slapped him hard across the face. "YOU PERVERT!!!" she screamed. "Is that why you were standing there like that?!"  
  
The Houshi put his hand up to his sore cheek and rubbed it. "Well, actually, yes," he replied with a strange smile. Sango still gave him the death glare and the Hanyou looked at him in disgust.  
  
"Why would you do something like that?" he asked.  
  
"Well," the Houshi replied, getting a strange, far-off look in his eyes, "I have been seeking a woman for my entire life, one with whom I can live happily with and who will agree to bear my children, but alas, there have been none to accept my offer."  
  
"You don't seem like you should be worrying about something like that at your age," the Hanyou retorted.  
  
"It's my dream," he continued, seemingly unaware of the interruption. "I shall pursue it until I finally find that one woman who will consent to it. Unless..."  
  
He suddenly turned to Sango and grabbed her hands. "...would you be willing to..."  
  
"IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, I SWEAR I WILL..."  
  
The Houshi sighed and let go of her. "That's what always happens," he moaned.  
  
"Well, geez, even I know you're not supposed to do things like that," the Hanyou said, still not seeming to trust him very much.  
  
"I would do anything to find what it is that I need to do to win over a woman. I would even go to the great Youkai himself, if I knew how to get there."  
  
"That is where we're going," Sango muttered, just as angry as she had been. "I don't know why we should help you after what you just did, but if you don't try anything like that again maybe we'll let you come with us."  
  
"Really?" the Houshi replied, looking excited. "I promise I will try to keep my hands to myself, if only I could get the right heart to get a woman!"  
  
"What sort of a Houshi are you, anyway?" the Hanyou asked, not liking the idea of his coming along with them one bit.  
  
"I was kind of hoping that you would do more than try," Sango muttered.  
  
The Houshi sighed. "Let me explain it to you." Suddenly, music very similar to what had begun when the Hanyou was talking started, and the Houshi took up the melody and began singing.  
#"I have tried until I felt weak,  
But I only get a sore cheek,  
They leave before I start  
But I'd get any lady  
They would want to have my baby  
If I only had a heart."#  
  
Sango, Kilala, and the Hanyou stared at him in disgust. "Will you quit singing?!" he screamed. "Not only are the lyrics disturbing, but I can't stand it period!"  
  
"I think the Youkai could help you in another way," Sango commented, keeping her distance from the Houshi.  
  
"Really?" he asked, walking closer to her as she backed away and looking interested. "How?"  
  
"By making you less of a pervert!!!" she exclaimed, walking briskly back to the Green Stone Path with Kilala. "Hurry up, I'd like to get as soon as possible!"  
  
The Hanyou and the Houshi walked out of the trees and no to the road. "Where are we going, exactly?" the Houshi asked, linking arms with her and the Hanyou.  
  
The both gave him a strange look. "To Sapphire Town!" Sango replied, trying to slip her arm out. "That's where the Youkai lives!"  
  
"Oh, right," he replied, starting to walk forward happily, with a slight jump in his step.  
"Well, #we're off to see the Youkai,  
The wonderful Youkai of Oz!  
We hear..."#  
  
"What did I say about singing?!" the Hanyou exclaimed.  
  
"Why does everyone know that song?" Sango asked as she and the Hanyou finally both punched the Houshi in the head and got free of him.  
  
"What did I do?" he muttered and he ran to catch up with the others, massaging the lumps on his head.

* * *

AN: Well, there we go! We've got another one! I can't think of anything else to say... Well, I'll have the next part up soon! I bet you can't guess what happens in it... (that was sarcastic)  
  
I have decided to respond to my wonderful reviewers, and since I have this at the beginning of my "Fate" chapters, I thought I'd put it at the end of these.  
  
SilverBlood666: Yay! I'm glad you like it! I hope you still do...  
  
Candyland: w00t! Thanks for reviewing! I told you you'd like that joke. And yes, I do need to see the rest of it (Fushigi Yugi, in case you're wondering, others) 


	5. The Cowardly Kitsune

Posted: 8-24-04

Part 5: The Cowardly Kitsune

AN: WHEEEEE! I'm a hyper pickle, today! And I don't know why... I do not own The Wizard of Oz or Inuyasha. Why would I be writing this if I did? I'd be too busy counting my money! (Sigh) That sounds nice... Anyway, here's the next part of my ficcie! Enjoy!

* * *

Sango, Kilala, the Hanyou, and the Houshi walked slowly down the Green Stone Path. It was very nice outside, but for some reason, none of them felt very good. This could have to do with the fact that they still were having problems getting along with each other, although the Houshi was trying his best to be amiable.

The forest was looking like it was on the verge of ending, and ahead of them were some lush, open fields of a vegetation that Sango did not recognize. There was one last cottage on the right of the road, but, like most of the others they had seen, the four assumed that it was empty.

Just as they were a few feet in front of it, they heard cold, menacing laughter. "So, you've made it this far, have you?" a woman said.

They looked on the roof of the house, and there stood the Wicked Miko of the West, grinning evilly. "I'm surprised. Of course, it might have to do with those two lackeys you picked up..."

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" the Hanyou exclaimed.

"G-rating!!!"

"Whatever."

"That's the Wicked Miko of the West," Sango answered, stepping directly behind the Houshi who was a yard or so behind the angry Hanyou. "She's kind of after me because of the jewel that the Miko of the North gave me, and because I killed someone that she wanted to do in."

The Hanyou and the Houshi stared at her. "You know, that would have been a nice little bit of information to tell us BEFORE we started traveling with you!"

"I forgot!" she stammered, looking both angry and worried.

"How could you forget that someone wants to kill you?" the Houshi commented, staring at her strangely.

"Will you all just shut up!" the Wicked Miko of the West exclaimed. "I know I can't get that jewel right now, but sooner or later, it will be mine! Then you will know my ultimate power!"

She began laughing maniacally. "Here, have a taste..." She produced a bow and arrow set from thin air and fired. A reddish light formed around it, and it headed straight for the Hanyou.

"Not again," he muttered, trying to dodge, but finding that he could not. The miko was still laughing. Just then, the Houshi brought his staff up and blocked the flight of the arrow.

She scowled. "We will meet again," she muttered, dissappearing in a blast of red light.

"Man, if I had known that someone like her was after you, I would have never agreed to go with you to Sapphire Town!" the Hanyou exclaimed, glaring at her.

"Give the kid a break," the Houshi replied. "How was she supposed to know that the Wicked Miko would attack?"

"Yeah," Sango said, still looking slightly uncomfortable. "Did she have something to do with you being pinned to that tree?"

"No, that was the Wicked Miko of the East," the Hanyou replied, frowning. "But I've hear that the one of the West is ten times more bi-"

"Well, we'd better keep moving if we hope to get to Sapphire Town soon," the Houshi interrupted.

"Fine," he growled, starting to walk ahead of the Houshi. Sango and Kilala followed them after a moment.

* * *

They finally left the woods and were now walking through some fields where a tall, brownish plant was growing. "Well, at least we're out of that spooky forest," Sango commented, looking at the clear blue sky.

"Actually, fields like this are some of the most dangerous places around these parts," the Houshi replied.

"You're joking."

"No, he's right," the Hanyou answered, seeming very uptight. "There are a lot of evil creatures around here."

"Y-you mean like kitsunes?" Sango asked sounding nervous.

"Yes, and tanukis," the Houshi added.

"And onis," the Hanyou replied, still highly on guard.

"Oh my!" Sango said, starting to sound afraid. "Kitsunes and tanukis and onis! Oh my!"

"You all ready said that!!" the Hanyou barked, wanting to listen more to the sounds around them than to the others talking.

Just then, Kilala tensed up and started growling. "What is it?" Sango asked, looking around. The Hanyou and the Houshi readied themselves for whatever horrible creature was about to come their way.

Suddenly, a large, round pink creature was flying above them. "GET OUT OF MY LAND!!!" it bellowed.

The others stared at it with their mouths open. This had to be some kind of a joke! This thing wasn't scary at all! "Why don't you get out of our way?" the Hanyou retorted. "We're going to Sapphire Town no matter what, so if you enjoy not feeling pain, I suggest..."

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?!" it replied, looming closer to the unimpressed travelers. "I SAID LEAVE!!!"

"We will as soon as you move out of our way!"

The Houshi had been standing in front of Sango just in case thing got dangerous suddenly, but she walked past him and went up to the strange creature. "Come on," she said, poking it a little, "we're just passing through! It's not like we plan on staying here or..."

She stopped speaking as the creature burst into tears. There was a puff of smoke, and sitting on the ground underneath where the pink ball had been was a very small kitsune. "Why'd you have to hit me like that?!" he exclaimed through his sobs.

"All she did was poke you, you whimp!" the Hanyou replied.

"Be careful, it's still a Kitsune," the Houshi said. "They have very powerful magic."

"Aw, but he's so little!" Sango answered, looking at him and smiling. "He's too cute to be dangerous!"

"I'm not cute!" it retorted, stopping it's tears. "I'm very powerful around these parts, so you'd better stay away from me!"

"Come on, I could step on you!" the Hanyou said, looking at him without enthusiasim.

"You certainly aren't the bravest creature I've seen," the Houshi added, raising an eyebrow.

Tears formed in the Kitsune's eyes again. "You're right!!" he cried, slumping back down onto the ground. "I'm a complete coward! How am I supposed to take care of this land if I'm afraid of clouds?"

"You're afraid of..." the Hanyou began, seeming on the verge of laughter.

"Oh, it's all right," Sango said, walking over and picking him up. "I have an idea! We're going to Sapphire Town to see the Youkai! Maybe you could come with us."

"No way!!!" the Hanyou exclaimed. "I'm not putting up with that whimp!"

"It is a kitsune," the Houshi added, looking wary.

"C-could he make me brave?" the Kitsune stuttered, looking hopeful.

"Maybe," Sango replied. "It sure sounds like he can do some pretty weird things!"

"Yay!!!!" he exclaimed, leaping into the air and landing back on the Green Stone Path. "You don't know what it's been like for me!" Music started playing again. Music that sounded exactly like what was being played for the Hanyou and the Houshi.

_"I have run from any trouble, _

_I'm scared of the smallest bubble, _

_These creatures, I can't serve, _

_But I'd be strong and vicious, _

_Any food would be delicious, _

_If I only had the nerve..." _

The others stared at him, the Houshi still looking worried, Sango looking very open-hearted, Kilala seeming confused, and the Hanyou looking madder than a bull in the ring. "Rule number one," he growled, picking up the now quivering Kitsune, "NO SINGING!!!"

"Sorry," he replied, his voice shaking. "I was just doing what I was supposed to do!"

"Come on," Sango said, plucking him from the Hanyou's grasp. "Let's get going!"

"She's right," the Houshi said, walking past the now pouting Hanyou. "If we linger too long, that miko might find us again."

All of them except the Hanyou began walking forward very briskly.

_"We're off to see the Youkai, _

_The wonderful Youkai of Oz! _

_We hear he is a really good Youkai, _

_If ever a Youkai there was! _

_If ever, oh ever a Youkai there was, _

_The Youkai of Oz is one because _

_Because, because, because, because, because! _

_Because of the mysterious things he does! _

_We're off to see the Youkai, _

_The wonderful Youkai of Oz!" _

The Hanyou looked like he was about to explode and he leapt forward. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!"

* * *

AN: Well, there you have it! They're all there! I'll get chapter six up as soon as I can okay? And now, it's time to respond to my reviewers!

Kato Shingetsu: Thanks for the review! Uh, did you only have on Author Alert between the first time you read and the last time you reviewed, cause mine's been doing the same thing and not telling me updates all of the time. I hope you get caught up!

Night Genie: Thanks! I'm not giving characters like the Hanyou and the Houshi names, because in the Wizard of Oz, they were just the Scarecrow and the Tinman and the Wicked Witch of the West and so on. It is funny because when I write it, I think of their real names but then I'm like "No! He's the Hanyou, not Inuyasha!"

I've been noticing that both Author Alerts and sending reviews haven't been working lately, so if you sent me a review and I didn't get it or you didn't know I updated last time, I understand. If not... (eyes well up with tears)


	6. Humbugs and Unoriginal Ideas

Posted: 10-26-04

Chapter 6: Humbugs and Unoriginal Ideas

AN: Yay! I'm happy with this story! You know, of all of the chapters I've written, this one has been one of the hardest cause I had problems thinking of good parodies. I hope it worked out, though. And guess what? I don't own The Wizard of Oz or Inuyasha! I'm thinking there will be either three or four chapters more chapters before the end, I'm not sure which. Probably three... Oh well, let's focus on this one!!

I know I haven't updated in... like, forever, but I've been busy! College is really really time consuming, and I've been having my usual writer's block anyway. I'd also like to apologize to anyone who likes rap, but the idea hit me and I couldn't pass it up.

* * *

The group was still walking through the fields that the Cowardly Kitsune lived in. They were still being as careful as possible, although their fear of the creatures had lessen ever since they met him. Sango, Kilala, the Hanyou, the Houshi, and their new companion still traveled silently down the Green Stone Path, as after the last singing incident they figured it would be best to not speak at all in case the Hanyou lost it again.

The plants were starting to become taller and more dense, and the silence was beginning to feel very eerie. Finally, Sango spoke. "Why are things getting so dark," she asked, looking up at the bright blue sky.

"We're in the forbidden part of the meadow," the Cowardly Kitsune answered, looking afraid. "I've never been here before."

"Why didn't you tell us there was a dangerous area ahead?!" the Hanyou exclaimed, looking like he was going to kill him.

"Well, I always think places are dangerous. I've heard some scary stories about this part of the fields, though. People go in and they don't come back out."

"Well, how are we supposed to get to Sapphire Town?!" the Hanyou replied.

"I believe this is the only way," the Houshi answered, his guard seeming to be up.

"Then it has to be possible to get out of," Sango commented. "People obviously have made it before."

Just then, Kilala stopped walking and began growling, looking from side to side as though she knew that something was out there but wasn't sure of what. The others froze and scanned the area as well. However, nothing could be seen.

Suddenly, a faint song arose from within the fields. Sango, the Houshi, and the Cowardly Kitsune turned to look at the Hanyou in fear. He growled slightly and kept looking. "Where's that stupid music coming from?!"

The others sighed and started looking around, trying to figure out what the source of the song was. Gradually, they noticed that the music was getting louder, even though they hadn't moved at all. It began growing darker, and as the sounds seemed to suddenly wrap around all sides of them, a strange feeling came over all of them, although they were not sure of what it was.

"_What do you think is going on?_" Sango stated, and suddenly slapped her hand over her mouth. She hadn't said it, she had sung it.

The others looked at her in surprise, and the Hanyou also looked incredibly upset. "_Now's not the time for jokes, you..._"

He stopped in mid sentence. For some reason, he was singing too. The music seemed to be getting louder and louder as though it were somehow closing in on them.

"_I think I know what's going on_," the Cowardly Kitsune sang, sitting on the Houshi's shoulder and trying to hide behind his head.

"_Well tell me so I can stop this song!!!_" the Hanyou retorted in rhyme.

"_I remember once I heard about this thing. They're called Humbugs and they force you to sing!_" the Cowardly Kitsune answered.

"_I think we all noticed the singing part_," the Houshi said. "_Now let's get away so I can get my heart!_"

"_See, that's the problem with their spell_," he replied. "_We not only must sing, we can't move as well_."

"_Then how will I ever leave this place_?!" Sango exclaimed, looking very upset.

"_Come out, you stupid bugs, and show your face_!" the Hanyou screamed, looking around the dark plants.

"_I can help you keep your nerve_," the Houshi said to Sango, putting his arm around her.

"_Get your hands off me, you perv_!!!"

Just then, some very high pitched humming start, following the enchanting melody. "_They're closing in, we have to go_!" the Cowardly Kitsune exclaimed.

"_You did say we can't leave, you know_!" the Hanyou replied.

"_But the longer you have to stay, you get turned to Humbugs yourself, they say_."

Everyone looked at him really nervously, trying to keep their mouths shut as the incessant singing was starting to bother all of them. Suddenly, Sango's eyes brightened.

"_I think I know how we can break this trap_! _Have you boys ever heard of 'rap?'_"

They gave her a strange look, but dared not answer.

Sango sighed and finally, concentrating as hard as she could, said, "It's not very hard if you know what to do. You talk with the rhythm and you can do it, too!"

Everyone was amazed; she actually managed to say something! True, it was following the beat, but she wasn't singing it. The music suddenly decreased in volume, and they all looked at each other and grinned.

"Our getting away is in a matter of time!" the Houshi said, grinning at the violent decreases the sounds took.

"And then we can stop talking in rhyme!" the Hanyou added, still seeming upset about the entire song thing, but happy that Sango's plan was working.

"NOOOO!" they suddenly heard several high pitched voices screaming. "It isn't real music!!!!!"

The Houshi started making noises that sounded strangely like rock drumming, which threw Sango off since they had all said they didn't know what rap was, but decided not to question it. Stranger things had been happening, after all.

"Let us go, you horrible bugs!" she exclaimed, trying to see what the exact source of all of the painful screaming was.

"And... um..." the Cowardly Kitsune began, trying his hand at this new musical medium, "uh... then we'll go to see the Youkai!!!"

"That didn't even rhyme!!!" the Hanyou exclaimed, and yet they all noticed something about this out burst. It wasn't sung. It wasn't even in rhythm. Suddenly, everything became brighter again and the music had all but vanished.

They all cheered, happy about finally being able to speak again, especially the Hanyou. "Well," the Houshi said, looking at his relieved companions, "shall we continue?

_We're..._"

"HEY!!!!!" the Hanyou yelled. "I think we've all had enough singing for this century, thank you!!"

"Sorry," he mumbled as they began making their way back down the Green Stone Path.

* * *

"Curses!!" the Wicked Miko of the West exclaimed. "Those stupid Humbugs are usually so good at catching morons like that! I'll have to figure out another way to stop that wretched girl and get the Sacred Jewel..."

She looked into the fire she had started with some special herbs to see where they would be going next. "Hm... these fields open up into a meadow... Yes, the poppies! Poppies..."

"Excuse, milady," hissed one of her Flying Snakes that could apparently talk, "but hasn't that all ready been...?"

"Silence!" she exclaimed. "We could only come up with so many original ideas before the author ran dry!!"

* * *

The five companions finally left the strange fields where the Cowardly Kitsune came from and came upon a wide expanse of flowers. "It's so pretty..." Sango cooed, looking at the acres and acres of poppies.

"Just when you thought the landscape couldn't get any worse..." the Hanyou muttered, sniffing with a lack of enthusiasm. Suddenly, Kilala mewed at the distance, and the others looked to see what she was staring at.

"There are some blue buildings out there..." the Kitsune commented, not sure about what he was looking at.

"Hey!" Sango exclaimed, her smile growing, "it must be Sapphire Town!!! We're almost there! Why don't we just get off the path and cut through the flowers?"

"No!" the Hanyou exclaimed. "I refuse to walk in a bunch of daisies!"

"Technically, they're poppies," the Houshi replied.

"I think we should go," said the Cowardly Kitsune. "The sooner we get there, the sooner I get my courage!"

"Fine," the Hanyou growled. "The less I have to be stuck with you whining morons, the better." They went forward off of the Green Stone Path, running slightly, as they genuinely wanted to reach Sapphire Town as soon as possible.

After a short amount of time, the Hanyou and the Cowardly Kitsune began to notice something strange. Their other companions looked very worn out, although they really hadn't been running for that long. In fact, Sango, the Houshi, and Kilala all looked like they were on the verge of collapsing.

"What's wrong with you?" the Hanyou said, giving them odd looks.

"I..." the Houshi stuttered, seeming to have problems standing, while Sango dropped to her knees and Kilala curled up into a ball near her. "I'm... not sure... I just feel... so... very... tired..."

He collapsed forward, unconscious. Sango looked around and opened her mouth as if to speak, but then she to fell over.

"What's their problem?" the Hanyou muttered.

The Cowardly Kitsune, however, was looking around at the flowers and living up to his name. "Oh no!" he screamed. "It must have been the Wicked Miko of the West!"

"How do you know about that?"

"I heard you guys talking about her," he replied. "She did something to the flowers! What'll we do?!"

"Well how the hell should I know!" the Hanyou retorted.

"RATING!"

"Who's saying that, anyway?"

"Why are we still okay?" the Cowardly Kitsune said, still trying to figure out what they could do.

"It must have something to do with the youkai in us," the Hanyou replied. "But that really doesn't make sense because mikos specialize in getting rid of guys like us, and Kilala..."

"Yeah, but a youkai from Sango's world wouldn't have made sense either..."

Just then, small white pieces of precipitation started falling onto them. Kagome had somehow realized their predicament and was now getting rid of what the main problem was, the poppies.

Her plan worked. However, not only were the flowers destroyed and the sleeping companions awoke, but the hailstorm kept coming down and pelting them.

Although Sango, Kilala, and the Houshi were still groggy, they all started running for it, trying to keep from getting hit by the hail.

"Kagome?!" Sango exclaimed, wondering if it was the Good Miko's doing.

Suddenly, her voice came booming down from the heavens. "Oops!"

* * *

AN: I now initiate a "Name the reference, get a cookie" semi-competition for those last two lines. I rarely get takers on these, and I do mean it! It's mostly only the way the dialogue is set up (and especially the last line), if that helps anyone.

You've all heard of the Jitterbug scene, right? It's this number that got cut out of the movie but it's still in the stage productions. Pretty much, they run into these bugs that make you keep dancing until you pass out. I can't remember how they got away, though... If you know it, I wasn't really basing this song on that one... Or anything really. Make up your own melody!

And now, it's time for everyone's favorite part, reviewer responses! Well, at least mine, cause it means I got reviews -!

Flame Youkai: Yay! Thanks for the review!

KittySamurai506: Ha, thanks! The Wizard of Oz isn't bad, and sometimes I'll randomly break into songs from it (If I Only Had a Brain is like my theme song cause I don't XD), but that is a little creepy...

Night Genie: Uh, I think a Kitsune is a type of fox demon. Just the normal one, though, not a nine tailed one. But that's what they say Shippo is, so that's why I used it.

coolpickle: w00t!!! Glad you like both the story and my pen name. It's actually just something I made up at a camp I was at, and when I set up this account I just decided to use it again cause I liked it ! It was either this or Bill the Mute Lemur, but that one was only used for when I got high scores on my computer games. I actually used Fred the Mutant Pickle before I started here.

Kato Shingetsu: What? Did I say something weird? Or did a very sleepy Kenshin get on your account?


	7. Sapphire Town

Posted: 4-5-05

Chapter 7: Sapphire Town

AN: I'm back with a vengeance! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in over five months, but I've been busy and my brain stopped again. However, the last two chapters (yes, I've just told you how long I expect this to be) should be a breeze! I really like this story, and I'm glad such a good number of you showed an interest in it, as I am trying my best to become successful in my writing. Once I'm done with this, I have a few more chapter fics I'm going to focus on, and a few one shots. I have more chapter fics that I'm not even going to post til I get these done, though, so I... will stop ranting and let you get to the story XD. Oh yeah! I don't own Inuyasha or the Wizard of Oz.

* * *

Sango, Kilala, the Hanyou, the Houshi, and the Cowardly Kitsune made their way to the large archway that adorned the front of Sapphire Town, finally getting out of the hail. There was a very large door in front of them with a small closed opening and a sign posted on it. 

"_Knock at your own risk_"

"Huh, I wonder what that means?" the Hanyou said, knocking on the door. The others jumped away from him.

Just then, a large hammer came out through the opening of the door and whacked him on the head. He stood there, looking very angry, then finally looked up to see who his attacker was. Sango and the others made their way back over to the door.

An old man with very very large eyes and almost missing pupils was staring at them angrily. "Why did you knock!" he exclaimed. "Can't you read!"

"Yeah, well, it didn't say 'Don't knock!', now did it!" the Hanyou retorted, rubbing the bump on his head.

"It doesn't?" the man said, looking down. "Oh!" He disappeared for a moment and came back with a different sign.

"_DON'T KNOCK!_"

"You're a senile old coot, aren't you?" the Hanyou muttered, earning himself another whack on the head.

"Why won't you let anyone knock?" the Houshi asked, trying to ignore his companion's stupidity. "Is there some reason you don't want anyone inside?"

"Well..." the old man began, seeming lost in thought, "I'm not sure! Why don't you just come in and if you shouldn't be here, somebody will take care of it!"

They all stared at him with less than satisfied looks. This didn't sound very good.

The door swung open and they slowly walked inside, looking around at the strange city that lay before them. People were walking around making a lot of noise that seemed to magically start the second the man opened the door. Everything seemed to be based on a very shiny blue color, and it took a while before their eyes adjusted to the strange contrasts in the scenery.

Just then, a large carriage pulled up, being drawn by a strange looking dragon-type creature, except it had two heads. "W-what is that?" the Cowardly Kitsune asked, hiding behind the Houshi's leg.

The driver frowned, although it wasn't different from what he had been doing. He had long white hair and an outfit that was mostly white with a little red, some strange armor, and a big fluffy white thing on it. "It's Ah-Un," he replied with little enthusiasm.

"But..."

"Look, it's just a two headed dragon-thing! I didn't name him. Now are you getting on or what?"

"But if you didn't name it, who did?" the Cowardly Kitsune asked, seeming confused, but more interested than the others in this creature.

"Me!" a girl exclaimed, running forward.

"Wait a minute," Sango said, looking at her. "You're one of the Pipsqueaks! The one with the mint! Why are you in Sapphire Town?"

"The author was running short of extras, so we're all here, too."

"Okay..."

"I'm not gonna wait forever for you guys. Are you getting on or not?" the driver asked, frowning.

"Where are you taking us?" the Houshi asked, looking at him with caution.

"Well, first we're all supposed to sing and give you pointless stuff..."

"NO!" the Hanyou exclaimed. "No singing!"

"Sounds fine to me," the man answered. "Then, well, I guess I take you to the Youkai."

"Finally," the Hanyou muttered, beginning to hop on.

"Hey, wait a minute," a woman said, "this is the only scene some of us get! Can we at least sing the first part of it?" The other townsfolk nodded in agreement.

"I said no!"

Just then, some of the people gasped and pointed toward the sky. Above them were some strange, snake looking creatures, slowly flying around and eventually forming words.

"What's it say?" the Cowardly Kitsune exclaimed, still grasping the Houshi's leg.

"Let's see here," he replied, trying to make out the white writing on the light blue sky. "It says, 'Give up, Sango.'"

"What do you suppose that mean?" the Cowardly Kitsune asked.

The Hanyou groaned and kicked him. "Are you stupid or something?"

"Hey!"

"It must be the Wicked Miko of the West," Sango said, trying to ignore her companions. "We'd better get in to see that Youkai right away."

"Well, hop on all ready," the man said, seeming impatient. They made their way onto the strange carriage and made there way through the town, eventually arriving at another large door.

"Can I knock here?" the Hanyou asked, getting out before the others.

"Like I know," the driver answered, immediately leaving as soon as they were all back on the ground.

"Let's just try it and see what happens," the Houshi said, gesturing to the Hanyou. He grumbled a little and pounded on the door.

"What?" a voice came, and a man poked his head through a small opening. "Who is it?"

"Wait a minute, you're the same guy from earlier!" the Hanyou exclaimed. "How'd you get over here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered, looking at all of them carefully. "Now, what do you want?"

"We want to see the Youkai!" the exclaimed in unison.

"Are you serious?" he replied in shock. "Nobody sees the Youkai! Not nobody, not no how!"

"B-but" Sango began, "I'm Sango, and I want to go home, even though everybody back there hates me and frankly I should like it here more."

"The miko's Sango?" he asked, scratching his mostly bald head with a long fingernail.

"Well, of course," she replied. "How many people with normal names are there around here, anyway?"

"Hold on a minute, let me go see..." he said, disappearing from their sight.

"So, now what to do we do?" the Houshi asked, looking around at the strange courtyard they were standing in.

"I guess we wait," Sango replied, bending down to pick up Kilala.

"Well, at least I'll finally be a full-fledged Youkai," the Hanyou said with a grin. The others rolled their eyes.

"I can finally get some courage!" the Cowardly Kitsune continued, looking excited. "Then I'll be the greatest creature in the meadow! I can rule over my people without being afraid of anything!

_If I were in charge of the meadow..._"

Suddenly, his voice began quivering violently as the Hanyou picked him up and shook him. "What do I always say about singing?" he said through gritted teeth.

"S-sorry," he replied, trying get his balance again as the Hanyou dropped him.

Just then, the strange old man with the really big eyes reappeared at the door. "Can we see the Youkai?" the Houshi asked, looking anxious.

"I'm sorry," he replied, shaking his head. "The Great and Powerful Youkai isn't seeing anyone."

"What?" Sango exclaimed, looking upset. "But, I came all the way here from Pipsqueak Town just to see him! I've been through the forest and the meadow and a lot of annoying challenges and I just want to go home now." The other three looked at her with concern.

"Who are you people?" he suddenly asked, looking lost. "Do you have an appointment with the Youkai?"

Their jaws dropped. He wasn't serious, was he?

"Uh, yes!" the Houshi suddenly replied. "Yes, we do. Could you kindly show us in?"

"Oh, alright," he replied, disappearing again. A few moments later, the large doorway opened, revealing an even bigger hallway.

"Finally," the Hanyou muttered as they made their way in, giving nervous glances to the door man.

They made their way down the long corridor, looking at the strangely patterned blue walls. "H-hey," the Cowardly Kitsune suddenly said, lagging behind, "you know, maybe I don't want any courage. I think I'm happy with the way I am!"

He turned to run away, but the Hanyou grabbed him by his tail. "Oh no, you don't! I'm not putting up with your stupid whining anymore!"

"P-p-put me down!" he cried, struggling against his grasp.

After walking for a bit longer, and ignoring the small Youkai's cried for help, they finally made it to another strange and very big room at the end of the hallway.

"What is this place?" the Houshi asked, trying to see where they were supposed to go to meet the Youkai.

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke from an odd looking platform on the far side of the room. Their eyes immediately snapped to it. The Hanyou dropped the Cowardly Kitsune and he ran behind his leg in fear.

As the smoke cleared, the form of a large, purple monster with long horns and red eyes came into view. "_I am the Great and Powerful Youkai!_" he said, the entire group now shaking with fear. "_Who dares disturb me?_"

Sango clutched Kilala tighter to her chest and slowly stepped forward. "I... I mean, w-we do, your excellency," she replied, not sure of how to address this strange creature. "You see, I come from a far away land called Kansas and I need to get back home, and my friends here need courage, a heart, and a brain."

"Will you quit saying that!" the Hanyou exclaimed.

"_You think I will do all of this for you?_" his voice boomed, causing her to retreat back to her friends. "_Silly girl. I can't help you._"

"But, we've come all this way, and if you just turn us away now, I don't know what we'll do," she replied.

"_Well, then, do something for me,_" he answered, causing them to stop their quivering in order to listen more carefully. "_I want you to bring me the bow of the Wicked Miko of the West_."

"What are you talking about?" the Hanyou exclaimed. "We'd have to kill her to do that!"

"_Bring me her bow_," he repeated, another puff of smoke and flames surrounding him.

"Okay!" the Cowardly Kitsune cried, running off down the hallway, the others following him shortly afterward.

* * *

AN: That's about where the major scene change was in the movie, so I stopped there. Can you guys please forgive me for not updating? Please? I try my hardest, I really do! As long as I don't get too busy, things should be okay. I'll have it done by the end of June at the latest, I swear! You can hit me over the head with Hiraikotsu if I don't! Only two chapters left, though, and I think they'll be easy to write! Also, here's what I have to say about what you guys said over the last five months (I'm so sorry!): 

Night Genie: Yeah, I have like the worst Japanenglish (I coined that term, it's like Spanglish, but with Japanese), so I just use the basics, if anything! And thanks for reviewing, as always !

Kato Shingetsu: Heh, yeah, I've been busy... But I'm still writing, don't worry! And that silly Kenshin... What can you do? (lol)

thedragonjrcr: Yeah... I pluralized them just so it wouldn't be really weird in English... Oh well! I'm pretty sure you won't see that again... And thanks for the encouragement (and you know why I felt compelled to do the Jitterbug scene! Ha ha)

Twilight Faerie: Yay! Thank you!

Fantastical Queen Ebony Black: Thanks for the review! I totally agree with your comments on the Wizard of Oz. And you keep writing, okay?

Miroku'sNumber1Fan: I glad my parodies affect you so... lol, no, seriously, thanks!


	8. The Wicked Miko's Castle

Posted: 4-24-05

Chapter 8: The Wicked Miko's Castle

AN: Yay! It's my birthday! So, as a present, I decided to update! You know what? There actually is a word that rhymes with purple. It's sherpal. You know, like a sherpa. It means to have a heavy load. At least, my brother says it's a word. Or that it very easily could be one. So start using it! Sadly, we're still stuck on orange, silver, and month. And now, the story where I don't own the two things I'm writing about.

* * *

The Wicked Miko of the West stared into her magical flames, frowning. "How am I supposed to get that jewel?" she said mostly to herself, although one of her Flying Snakes hovered nearby. "It even looks like those fools are heading straight into my domain! There has to be some way I can catch that girl."

She watched them for a moment longer, and finally her eyes lit up. "That's it!" She looked up at the snake closest to her. "Take the others and get Sango for me."

It circled around her head in response and flew out the nearby window, dozens more suddenly joining it. The Wicked Miko laughed coldly. "Yes! Fly, my pretties, fly!"

"S-so why are we heading for the Wicked Miko of the West's castle, again?" the Cowardly Kitsune asked as they found themselves in a very dark and creepy forest.

"What are you talking about?" the Hanyou replied. "You were with us when the Youkai told us to bring back her bow!"

"Yeah, well, maybe there's another way outside of going through this scary place."

"Yeah, why did she pick the most obvious forest for an evil hideout?" the Houshi said. "A flowery meadow would have been much less conspicuous."

"Hey, there's a sign!" Sango exclaimed, stopping in her tracks and squinted to read the faded print. "It says, 'I'd turn back if I were you.'"

The Cowardly Kitsune choked back a scream. "See? I knew this was a bad idea."

The Hanyou snorted. "Like I'm taking advise from a sign!" He started walking forward again, the others staring at him in surprise.

Suddenly, the Houshi raised his staff. "Something's coming," he said, looking around. The Hanyou stopped where he was and looked too, frowning. Sango held Kilala tighter in her arms, and the Cowardly Kitsune dashed behind her.

"What is it?" the Hanyou growled, feeling the unpleasant aura come closer but still not seeing anything.

"It's up there!" Sango exclaimed, staring at the hundreds of white snake-like creatures that were now descending upon them.

"These must be the Miko's," the Houshi said, beginning to fight the ones that were attempting to attack him.

"You don't have to tell me that," the Hanyou replied, doing his own sharing of battling against the Flying Snakes.

Sango, Kilala, who was perched in her arms, and the Cowardly Kitsune tried their best to stay out of the way. However, seven or eight of the creatures surrounded the girl and began wrapping themselves around her body, restricting her movement.

"Hey, let me go!" she cried as they began lifting her and her pet into the air. "Someone do something!"

At that point, all of the other Flying Snakes turned away from the three that were still left and flew off with the ones that had captured her.

"They took Sango!" the Houshi exclaimed, taking a few steps in the direction they had left in.

"Great," the Hanyou muttered, watching them leave. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"We don't have to go after those scary things, do we?" the Cowardly Kitsune asked.

"How else are we supposed to save her?" the Houshi replied.

"You have a point..."

* * *

Sango struggled against the Flying Snakes for several minutes before they finally came upon the large, wooden castle. They flew through a large window and dropped her on the floor.

She lay there for a moment trying to shake off the pain of the fall before sitting up and looking around. "Well, this must be the Wicked Miko's hideout," she said, glancing down at Kilala, who had been clutched tightly in her arms the entire time.

Just then, as though some divine force had decided to verify her claim, the Wicked Miko of the West came charging into the room, smiling evilly. "I see you've arrived," she said, going to a large bookshelf of odd items. "How wonderful for you to join me here, Sango."

"Just what do you want with me, anyway?" she asked, although inside she knew the answer.

"I want the jewel, of course!" she exclaimed, frowning.

"Well, you can't have it," Sango answered, returning her glare. "Kagome said that it won't come off."

"True enough," the Wicked Miko replied, her grin returning. "It won't come off while you're alive. But we'll take care of that little issue shortly!" She pulled out a large hour glass and set it on the floor near Sango, the sand slowly beginning to spill. "That's how much time you have to live."

"Wait," she asked, eyeing it curiously, "does this mean that I'll die the second it runs out, or you're coming back in an hour to kill me?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter!" she answered, noticing the animal in her arms. "Although, I think I'll take care of that little creature now. Boys!"

A few moments later, two black haired men came fumbling into the room. One was much shorter than the other, although they wore slightly similar outfits that consisted of shirts a very short skirt like thing, the taller wearing furs around his waist. "Take that little cat or whatever is and finish it off."

"Yes, milady," they said in unison, heading toward the now frightened Sango.

Just then, Kilala broke free of her grasp and rushed out the opened door between the two servants. "Oh, run!" Sango called after her, trying to peer into the corridor to see how her pet was doing.

"Don't just stand there! Go after it!" the Wicked Miko commanded, sending her lackies out of the room. She stomped after them and turned back toward Sango, scowling. "That's all the time you have left," she repeated, heading out of the room and slamming the door.

* * *

The Hanyou, the Houshi, and the Cowardly Kitsune peered their heads around one of the large boulders surrounding the Wicked Miko of the West's castle. They watched as a group of several men marched around the premises, guarding the gate and chanting.

"_Raa-men-noooo-dles. Raa-men-noooo-dles._"

"We'll have to find a way to get past them," the Houshi said.

"Past them, shmast them," the Hanyou replied. "Let's just jump in there and beat them off! It's not like there are a lot of them down there, anyway."

"I think we should avoid violence if it's at all possible," the Houshi replied.

"Yeah, and besides, we don't even know where Sango is," the Cowardly Kitsune added. "It's an awfully big castle."

The other two said nothing, although they obviously now realized this new problem.

Just then, they heard a soft mewing nearby. "It's Kilala!" the Cowardly Kitsune exclaimed. "It looks like she got away. Maybe she knows where Sango is."

The small cat-like creature made her way up to the three that were still ducking behind the rocks. "Hey, do you know where the Miko is holding Sango?" the Houshi asked.

She mewed and nodded her head in reply.

"Great," the Hanyou said, taking another glance at the group of soldiers. "Now all we need to do is get past those idiots."

Little did they realize, three of them had spotted the odd group and were sneaking up behind them, ready to attack...

* * *

Sango sat in the locked room, staring at the hour glass and wondering what the Wicked Miko meant. "Well, unless she always knows what time it is, there's no real way she'll know when it runs out, so maybe it does mean that I'll automatically die. That doesn't make a lot of sense, though. Of course, nothing really makes sense here..."

Just then, the magical fire, which happened to be in the same room, spurted up, a picture forming within it's flames. Sango jumped back in surprise, and then slowly made her way over to it. "Like I said, nothing makes sense here," she mumbled before the image became clear.

Kagura stood, looking around very non-enthusiastically. "Hey, Sango, where are you?" she said, sounding like she was attempting to yell but not really trying at all.

"Aunt Kagura?" she said, looking at it closer. "Great, why am I not surprised?"

"Well, enough looking," she finally said. "She's probably dead somewhere. Let's go get some lunch."

"How can you say that?" a voice said in the background.

"Yeah!" Sango added, although she knew she couldn't be heard. "You can't just forget about me! Well, maybe you can, but I won't let you! Just watch, I'll come back and I'll make your life so miserable..."

Just then, the picture faded with Kagura walking away, the sounds of complaints coming from three other people.

"Hey, I wasn't done yelling yet!" she exclaimed.

* * *

"_Raa-men-noooo-dles. Raa-men-noooo-dles._"

The soldiers continued their pacing, rather bored because not a lot ever happened around there. Just then, the two servants appeared at the door and lowered the draw bridge, much to the relief of those marching. None of them seemed to notice the three bumbling soldiers that didn't seem to know what they were doing in the very back, or the fact that one of them was really short and only wore a helmet. Nor did they realize that right as it closed, a small cat leapt her way across the gap and slid inside behind them.

As the others marched off down a long corridor, the three in the back stopping and waiting for it to be clear before removing their armor.

"Well, that was lucky," the Hanyou said, lifting the helmet off the Cowardly Kitsune, who apparently couldn't pick it up. "It's a good thing those stupid guys attacked when they did."

"Yeah," the Houshi replied, looking down at Kilala. "So, where's Sango?"

She mewed and ran off down one of the hallways, the other three following her very closely, although the Cowardly Kitsune gave up on running and hopped onto the Hanyou's shoulder.

Eventually, they came to a large locked door at the end of a wide corridor. "She must b e in here," the Houshi said, looking at the others. "We need to figure out a way to open it."

Sango, who was still staring at the nearly complete hour glass, heard the noises and leapt toward the door. "Guys? Is that you?"

"Hey, she is in there!" the Cowardly Kitsune exclaimed.

"Hurry up, this hour glass thing is about to run out and I'm not sure of what that means.

"Hold on a minute," the Hanyou said, fumbling with his sword. "Okay, Sango, get away from the door right now unless you'd rather just die right now."

She blinked with worry before backing away toward the center of the room. A few seconds later, a large blade appeared at the top of the door, making it's way down the middle before they finally spilt open, hanging off their hinges.

"Great, now let's get out of here before I find out the hard way what the Wicked Miko meant." she exclaimed, running toward them.

"I meant that I was coming back and killing you," a voice said from behind them. "Honestly, do you really think I would have given anything else that pleasure?"

They all looked, only to see the Wicked Miko with all of her servants and soldiers standing behind her, frowning.

"Great, now what do we do?" the Hanyou muttered, still holding his sword.

"We could always run away," the Cowardly Kitsune suggested, trying his best to hide behind the Houshi's leg.

"There's too many of them," the Houshi answered. "Besides, we all know where this is going to lead, so there's no point in dragging this out any longer." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm sick of all of these idiots," the Wicked Miko of the West finally said, grabbing her bow which just happened to be her this time. "Why don't I take care of her little friends first? Just to add to the torment."

She grabbed an arrow and pointed it at the Hanyou, who still held his sword although he was obviously worried.

"How about a little arrow, Hanyou?" she asked with an evil smile, shooting it. A strange pink light surrounded it again, and the Hanyou found that he could move even if he had wanted it. It came very close to the flesh in his shoulder before Sango finally tried to intervene.

Sadly, all she was able to do in the short time given to her was grab the nearest thing to her and throw it, and this happened to be a bucket of water. She also missed horribly in her panic and managed to hit the Hanyou on the head with the bucket and get the water all over the Wicked Miko.

She suddenly screamed, putting her hands to her face and trying to wipe off the water. "You idiot!" she exclaimed, keeping her hands up. "I'm made out of clay! You're going to melt my beautiful face! How can I ever face anyone again?"

They stared in surprise, none of them expecting this turn of events. Her distraught state stopped the magical arrow in it's path and it fell to the ground. "Wait, then why do you even keep water around?" the Cowardly Kitsune asked.

"Well, we do need to drink," the shorter servant said, nervously scratching his head.

"Oh, who would have thought I would have ever been touched by a liquid!" the Wicked Miko cried, letting her bow drop to the floor and running away screaming in distress.

Everyone watched her disappear before the soldiers turned back around, looking at the group in front of them.

"Uh, whoops?" Sango said, starting to back away with her friends. "Sorry about that."

"Sorry?" the taller servant replied, starting to smile. "Do you know how much of a favor you just did us? She's so annoying! She'll probably be too ashamed to ever leave her room again. You have saved us all!"

All of them got down on one knee. "All hail San..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the Hanyou interrupted, stepping forward. "Just give us her bow and let us get out of here."

"Okay."

"Wait," the Houshi said, looking confused. "We didn't even kill her."

"Well, we don't have to tell the Youkai that," the Hanyou replied, picking up the weapon and making his way past the bowing men. The others looked at each other with confusion before following him.

* * *

AN: Well, that was a long one! I haven't written a chapter of that length in some time. Heh, I couldn't resist the take off of what the Winkies say. At my house, we always make fun of it by saying "Oreo cookies," so I went with the snack food of choice from Inuyasha. You know, the whole using Kohaku as a servant accidently ended up kind of working for the series. Yeah, he was the short one. And I won't explain much more as it has to do with my manga reading...age. Oh, look! I have stuff to say now!

Rubberninja: I'm glad you think it's funny! Thanks!

Fantastical Queen Ebony Black: Yeah, I had to get Fluffy in there! I hope you liked what I did with Kikyo, hee hee. I'm so weird.

Kei-Ookami.kara.mori: Thanks! I kind of got Koga in there. There are only so many cast members I have to work with in both shows, though, lol.

Phenomenon: (blush) Thanks!

medlii: Hey, I've done weirder things while I was unconscious! ...Okay, that sounded bad. And yes, that was Totosai. Thanks for the cookie and the star and the reviews! I'm glad you liked all of those parts, cause I did, too! By the way, the reference that no one could name was from Teen Titans. It was rather obscure. I actually was thinking of Kagome as Dorothy at first, but then I figured Sango would be better since she has a pet and I needed a foil for Kikyo. Yay for thinking outside the box!

Amarina: Sorry, that was just how the inspiration hit! Kikyo tends to be meaner than Kagome, anyway, in her brought back to life form. Thanks, though.


	9. Theres No Place Like Home, fortunately

Posted: 6-6-05

Chapter 9: There's No Place Like Home (fortunately)

AN: Well, this is it! The end! Wow, it feels like I've been ending so many fics lately. I guess that's an improvement on the old days! Heh, I don't know when my next humorous Inuyasha (which I don't own) fic will be. All of my ideas are serious. Well, there is one idea I've been playing with. I love comedy, it's just that I'm learning how to do drama and I end up being more proud of it cause it's harder for me, lol. I am fairly positive that I will not do another Wizard of Oz (which I also don't own) fic, though. So yay for that, hee hee.

* * *

The group made their way back down the long hallway once more, again having problems getting past the strange old gate guard. They entered the large room and waited nervously for the Youkai to appear.

After a few moments, the big purple horned creature appeared in another huge puff of smoke. They all still felt a little taken aback, although the Cowardly Kitsune was the only one trembling this time.

"_What do you want now?_" he boomed, seeming to look them all over carefully. "_Have you brought back the bow of the Wicked Miko of the West?_"

"Yes," Sango replied, tentatively laying it on the ground in front of them. "It's right there."

"_So she's dead then,_" the Youkai said, seeming to be lost in thought.

"Uh... Yeah, sure," the Hanyou answered.

"_Very well_," he finally said, more flames and smoke shooting up. "_Now, be gone!_"

"Wait, what!" Sango exclaimed. "We did what you wanted! Aren't you going to grant our requests?"

"_I told you to go_," he continued. "_The Great Youkai has commanded it. Maybe I can squeeze you in a few months from now._"

"A few months!" she cried, glancing at her shocked friends. "But we've all worked so hard! What about the Cowardly Kitsune's courage, or the Houshi's heart, or the Hanyou's brain?"

"HEY!"

"And I need to go home! I think."

"_I said leave. If I am able to find time for you, I'll send word..._"

It was at this point that they all suddenly stopped listening. Their eyes had turned to Kilala, who had apparently run off during the recent mess and was now sniffing a strange pelt in the corner. After a moment, she grabbed the edge with her teeth and started pulling on it.

It began to fall away, revealing a man with long dark hair underneath it who seemed deep in thought. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he looked down at the cat in surprise. The others looked at each other and started making their way over.

"_Uh, pay no attention to that man beneath the baboon pelt!_" the Youkai said as the man's mouth moved. He was trying his best to snatch his cover out of Kilala's jaws.

"You're the Youkai, aren't you?" the Hanyou asked with a frown.

"How could I be..." the man began, before sighing as the large purple creature faded away. "Yes."

"Well, you're nothing but a weird man wearing eyeshadow," Sango commented.

"I know," he replied, looking annoyed. "Why else do you think I have to use that fake youkai to strike fear into the hearts of my people?"

"Why you want to scare them?" the Houshi asked.

"Because," he replied. "It's what I do."

"Feh," the Hanyou snorted, "I can't believe we went through all of that only to find out that this "wonderful youkai" is really just a hack."

"Oh, I assure you I have great powers," the Youkai responded. "How else could I make such an illusion with just my mind?"

"Actually, if you set up some device of some kind..." Sango began.

"And now, since you've discovered my secret, I'll have to do something to keep you quiet," the Youkai continued.

"W-what!" the Cowardly Kitsune exclaimed. "B-but we..."

"Silence."

They all took a step back in fear. He seemed pretty serious and they had no idea of what his way of keeping them quiet was.

The Youkai grinned menacingly. "I hope you're ready. This is the end for you."

"Now wait just a minute," Sango said, trying her best to keep her cool. "You can't just... get rid of us. Wouldn't people notice if we didn't come out of here?"

"Not really," he answered, frowning.

"W-well," she began, seeming at a loss for words.

Just then, the other three jumped out in front of her. "You can get rid of us, just let her go," the Houshi said, raising his staff.

"Yeah," the Hanyou added. "If you just get her out of here, there's no way she could breathe a word to anyone."

"And we won't let you hurt her!" the Cowardly Kitsune said.

The Youkai stared at them for a moment. "What else did you think I was going to do?"

"Wait, what?" they exclaimed.

"I'll just get you out of here so you won't talk," he said. "Besides, it's not much of a reward from what I know." Sango frowned.

"Well, what about us?" the Cowardly Kitsune asked. "Will you give us what we wanted?"

The Youkai laughed. "Of course not! What, did you think I was going to give you some pointless items and tell you that they would work because you had it in you all along? You're all hopeless. You'll never be brave, the Houshi will never get any woman, especially now, and the Hanyou will never get a brain."

"I want to be a full fledged demon, dammit!"

"G! The rating is G!"

"I'll never find out who's saying that, will I?"

"They can't be hopeless!" Sango exclaimed. "You're supposed to be great and powerful. You can't just give them nothing after all of this."

"I am great and powerful," the Youkai replied. "I'm just giving you the facts. They've all gained something, I think, if that makes you happier."

"Not really," the Cowardly Kitsune sniffed.

"What did you mean when you said "especially now" anyway?" the Houshi asked.

"Don't worry about it. I said it was hopeless, didn't I? Now, about getting you and your little cat creature home..."

The Youkai thought for several moments. "Well?" the Hanyou finally asked, still grumpy from the earlier comments.

"Nope, I can't think of anything," he finally said. They all stared at him in shock.

"So you can't help any of us?" Sango exclaimed. "Then what was the point of all of this."

"Hey, at least I tried," the Youkai replied, grabbing his baboon pelt and walking away. "I have powers, you know. Just because they wouldn't affect you doesn't mean that I'm not great and powerful."

"Whatever," the Hanyou growled, watching him leave.

"Well, what do we do now?" the Houshi asked, looking at the others.

"I... I don't know," Sango replied, seeming sad. "I was really relying on him being able to take me back. I can't think of anything else I can do now."

"You can stay with us!" the Cowardly Kitsune exclaimed. "After all, how are we supposed to look after ourselves since we couldn't get what we wanted either?"

"What do you mean by that?" the Hanyou barked.

"Yes, stay here!" the Houshi said, edging toward her. "Things would be so much more interesting if you were around."

"Don't touch me."

Just then, they noticed an arrow surrounded by pink light heading toward them. It landed nearby, and from within the light appeared Kagome.

"Hey, I finally found you!" she exclaimed, walking toward Sango. "Sorry about that whole hail thing..."

"Kagome?" the Hanyou said. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, it's you!" she replied, looking at him in surprise. "I have seen you around in a while. Where were you?"

"I was pinned to a tree!" he exclaimed. "Why didn't you come and release me?"

"I was busy helping the Pipsqueaks!" she replied.

"I take it they know each other?" the Houshi asked. Sango shrugged.

"Uh, Kagome," she interrupted. "We're kind of busy trying to figure out what we're going to do next. The Youkai couldn't do anything for any of us."

"Really?" Kagome replied, looking confused. "Why didn't you just use the jewel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did I tell you about that?"

"No."

"Oh, well, if you just hold the jewel in front of you with both hands and make a wish, it will come true!" the Miko of the North said.

"Hey, I can use the jewel to become a full demon!" the Hanyou said.

"Wouldn't you rather get a brain?" Kagome asked.

"Not you too..."

"Anyway, that's not going to matter in a few minutes."

"What do you mean?" the Cowardly Kitsune asked.

"Nothing. Just don't worry about it. Now, Sango, do you know what you want to wish?"

"Yes," Sango said, picking up Kilala. "I'm going to wish for Kilala and I to go someplace where we can be happy! It may not be home and it may not be here, but as long as I don't have to put up with people who annoy me, then..."

"Wait a minute, I thought you wanted to go home," Kagome exclaimed.

"No! Aunt Kagura hates me. I 'd much rather get away from her."

"Well, um... Just wish to go home, okay?"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Sango sighed and held out the jewel, wondering why no one ever seemed to be on her side. Kilala sat on her shoulder, looking at her questioningly. Sango took a beep breath as a strange light began coming from the jewel.

"I want..." she began, closing her eyes. "I want to... go someplace where I'll be happy!"

"Sango!"

The light began to encircle her and a strange feeling overcame her. "Bye, everybody!" she yelled.

Just then, everything went strangely dark and she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head...

* * *

"W-what happened?" she murmured. Her eyes slowly opened and she found herself back in her room with four people staring at her.

"Oh, she woke up," Kagura said.

"Be nice!" Shippo replied. "You know you were worried, too!"

"I... I ended up here again?" Sango exclaimed, trying to sit up but finding that she was too weak.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"I... I left!" she said. "I was in this really weird land, and there were these short people, and this girl in a really small skirt, and then there were these three guys and we went to figure out how I could get back, but there was this guy wearing eyeshadow and this other girl who was ten times more bi-"

"Calm down," Miroku said. "We came in after the storm and found you knocked out in here."

"Yeah. It must have been a bad dream," Shippo added.

"Well, things were kind of bad, but it was so much better than here!"

"What do you mean by that?" Kagura asked. "Look, now that you're awake, I've got stuff to do, so see you later."

"Hey," a voice came from the window. "I heard someone had died here."

"No, Naraku," Kagura sighed. "She just woke up."

"Oh," he replied, walking away.

Sango still looked around in confusing, trying to grasp what had just happened. She noticed Kilala sitting next to her, and sighed sadly. "What was the point of that entire adventure if it all turned out to be a dream?"

"Hey, if you learned something from it, maybe that's all you needed," Inuyasha said.

"I think I did learn something. I learned that you three can't do anything without me and even though Aunt Kagura and Kikyo annoy me, I need to stay here because I annoy them just as much!"

"How did you get that from your dream?" Miroku asked.

"Don't ask," she said with a sigh. "All I know is that there's no place like home. Which may or may not be a good thing."

* * *

AN: The end! (cries) What a run it's been, my friends! Sure, this wasn't a 30 chapter epic with 500 plus reviews, but it still meant a lot to me. I decided to end it as strangely as I started it. Honestly, style wise I wasn't too happy, but humor wise this was fun for me! Was it really weird? Of course. But that's how I wanted it to be. Messing things up is my purpose in life (well, not _really_...). Maybe if I can think of another good musical I'll do a parody of it, or if one of you comes up with something that I know well enough. For now, I move on to my many other projects, some started, some yet to be posted. Laters!

...Oh yeah:

moonlitStarDestiny: Hee hee, thanks! As for my gender, I like keeping it secret for some odd reason. I think you can figure it out, though. But then again that's me and I know what I am.

Fantasical Queen Ebony Black: And so she did go home! Well, maybe not the rehab part, lol.

afuzzybunny: Thank you very much! (polishes 9)

medlii: Heh, yeah, I like touching on things that never made sense to me. Glad you liked the story! Well, who knows, maybe you hated this last one, lol.

SilverWolf2214: Hee hee, thank you!

Okazin: Thanks! I was proud of that song myself.

Ryune: Heh, thank you!

Candyland: Cookies? Where?

animeluvur: O.o Wow...

Amarina: Thanks! I've always been a parody fan for some reason...

And I'd like to give just one last shout out to everyone who reviewed! You guys kept me going, even though I took a six month break in there. Thanks a ton!


End file.
